Simplify the following expression. $ (7 + (5 - 2 \times 4)) \times 7 $
Solution: $ = (7 + (5 - 8)) \times 7 $ $ = (7 + (-3)) \times 7 $ $ = (7 - 3) \times 7 $ $ = (4) \times 7 $ $ = 4 \times 7 $ $ = 28 $